In most known processes for removal of heat generated by highly exothermic high-temperature reactions, heat is transferred from the reaction mass via conduction through the reaction mass to the inner walls of a reactor vessel, and is then further conducted through the vessel walls, and finally convected from the exterior vessel walls to an external heat transfer medium such as air or water. Most typically, where the medium is water, the medium is often sprayed or routed through coils that are coupled to the exterior walls. On the other hand, where the medium is air, the exterior wall of the reactor may be fitted with cooling fins, and air may be forced onto or across the fins to promote heat transfer.
Unfortunately, currently known configurations and methods are generally limited by two competing and mutually exclusive objectives. The first objective is to maintain the reaction at a predetermined high temperature, below which the reaction may not perform optimally or even stop, and/or below which the reaction may leave unacceptable levels of unreacted materials. However, that high temperature cannot exceed a temperature above which the reactor vessel walls or liner material installed within the reactor vessel will fail due to excessive temperatures. Thus, the second objective is to maintain the reactor vessel walls at acceptable low temperatures to avoid reaction vessel failure. To overcome potential heat damage, insulating material can be installed as a liner inside the containment vessel. However, such mitigation would necessarily and significantly reduce the removal of the heat of reaction through the vessel walls using the above described conductive/convective processes.
It should therefore be appreciated that failure to remove heat from a highly exothermic reaction system may result in excessive internal temperatures and subsequent failure of the reactor vessel walls or liner material. Conversely, and absent insulation, heat transfer can be accomplished, but it is then difficult (if not even impossible) to maintain desired high reaction temperatures. Furthermore, in configurations and methods where heat transfer to the vessel walls is allowed, the vessel wall temperature may readily exceed maximum tolerable limits set by safe design where highly exothermic reactions are performed. To avoid vessel wall failure in such instances, extraordinary safeguards must be employed, which tend to promote a heat transfer that often lowers the reaction temperature below the desired high temperature. Moreover, these difficulties may be even further compounded by dust formation in the course of an exothermic reaction.
Therefore, there is a substantial need for improved devices and methods for heat removal from high temperature exothermic reaction systems, and especially reactions that evolve significant quantities of dust particles.